An AliceBella Easter
by Ellegirl1111
Summary: A short Alice/Bella story with the two of them going on an Easter egg hunt.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**All right! My first Twilight story. This is going to be an Alice/Bella oneshot so if you don't like it don't read it.**

"Alice!" wheezed Bella, "Is this really necessary? Alice quickly stopped walking and gracefully danced to Bella's side.

"Of course it is Bella. What's the point of an Easter egg hunt if we don't look for the eggs ourselves?" said Alice. Bella rolled her eyes. Alice's idea of looking for the eggs themselves resulted in a five-mile trek around the town of Forks and the surrounding forest. Although Bella didn't consider herself to be in terrible shape she had to admit that she should probably jog more often from now on.

"Yes well, when you mentioned the idea you happened to leave out the fact that the hunt would consist of the entire Forks area and that your whole entire family would be playing," said Bella.

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" asked Alice with a puzzled face. Bella rolled her eyes once more and hobbled over to a large boulder, and with a loud groan settled herself down on it. Bella could not fathom how Alice had been able to drag her out of her warm, comfortable bed in the wee hours of a Saturday morning. It probably had something to do with the fact that, when Bella refused to budge, Alice had merely grabbed her with one arm and thrown her over her shoulder and proceeded to jump out of Bella's window on the second floor. Needless to say, Bella was very much awake after that. Bella couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. At the time is wasn't so funny but now, as she looked back on it, it was quite ridiculous that a small pixie like Alice could so easily lift Bella up and throw her over her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alice curiously as she watched Bella continue to chuckle.

"Your crazy methods of waking people up in the morning." answered Bella

"Oh? You didn't like how I woke you up in the morning?" inquired Alice

"No, not particularly." said Bella

"Well how would you like to be woken up from now on?" asked Alice as she moved closer to Bella. "Would you prefer something more gentle…something like this." Alice moved so that she was right in front of Bella and gently began caressing her face. Bella slowly leaned into the touch. It was soothing and was slowly making her drowsy again. "Or…" continued Alice, "Something like this?" She stopped touching Bella's face and slid her hand down, past Bella's neck and shoulder and let it rest on her waist. She leaned in closer to Bella until their lips were inches apart and began stroking Bella's waist. Bella bit her lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to burst out, and one moment too late realized that she had bitten too hard and had drawn blood. The pixie-like vampire shot backward, eyes dark black.

"Bella, I'm sorry." gritted Alice as she struggled to control her bloodlust. Bella made to move closer but Alice held up her hand, signaling for her to wait. Bella stepped backward, immediately feeling guilty that she had put Alice in such a difficult position. It had been a few months since Alice and Bella had acknowledged their feelings toward one another and they had been taking it slow. Bella had never been able to forgive Edward for taking his family and leaving her all alone. He had not ever come back for her. Alice, however, had returned and had stayed with Bella and taken care of her. Eventually Bella had come to realize that what she felt for Alice was more then sisterly and that Alice had been feeling the same way for a long time. After their little escapade in Italy involving the Volturi, Bella had broken things off with Edward in order to pursue a relationship with Alice. Needless to say, Edward hadn't been thrilled and had left the family and was currently residing in London. Jasper, having been aware of Alice's feelings for Bella for quite a while, took the entire thing very well. Him and Alice had officially broken up but still remained close. The rest of the family had accepted Alice and Bella's relationship without a second thought and, although it hurt to lose Edward, they acknowledged the fact that Alice and Bella made a very good couple and seemed to be the perfect match for each other. "Alright it's okay now." said Alice. Bella immediately moved closer and wrapped her arms around Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just…" Alice quieted her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"It wasn't your fault. I need to learn to have better control when I'm around you. You make me feel reckless and that could be dangerous if I completely lose it."

"I trust you Alice. You know that!" said Bella. Alice sighed. Yes she knew that Bella trusted her more than she trusted herself. Bella pressed her forehead against Alice's as the silence between them lingered. Alice smiled and turned to look into the basket she had been carrying that contained the Easter eggs they had managed to find. It had been quite easy since Alice had been able to use her ability to see just exactly where the eggs were hidden. As a result the two of them had been able to pinpoint where the eggs were and had slowly began to make their way back to the Cullen house.

"How are your feet? Still sore?" asked Alice.

"Well. A little bit…. I'm not used to trekking around the woods everyday and I'm certainly not a vampire with more energy than the Energizer Bunny like you!" Alice let out a laugh and said,

"Well, let me do something about it then." Before Bella could respond Alice had picked her up bridal style and proceeded to make her way into the woods at a steady jog. It always amazed Bella how easily someone as small as Alice could pick her up like she weighed nothing at all. As Alice continued her smooth jog Bella contentedly snuggled into Alice's neck and planted a soft kiss there. All too soon she felt Alice come to a halt and looked up to see that they were at the outskirts of the woods, hidden from the Cullen house only by a few trees. Alice gently put Bella down and, when Bella looked at her puzzled, Alice simply grinned and pushed her up against a tree. She inched her face closer to Bella's and said, "I wanted to have a chance to do this before Emmett gets back and begins teasing again." With that she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Bella's. Bella eagerly returned the kiss and sighed. Kissing Alice was nothing like kissing Edward. Alice, while aware of her bloodlust, did not hesitate in showing her affection for Bella, something that Bella was very happy about. She felt Alice's tongue run across her lips and she opened her mouth to allow her entrance. Alice's hands went to the hem of her shirt while Bella's became entangled in Alice's hair.

"Ahem." Bella and Alice reluctantly parted and looked up to see Emmett's grinning face. "Well well well. What have we here?" laughed Emmett. Bella groaned and buried her face into Alice's neck. "So what would have happened if I hadn't shown up just then?" asked a smiling Emmett.

"I'm sure you would like to know." responded Alice.

"Actually, I would. You and Bella. Well that's hot!" laughed Emmett. He immediately stopped as Rosalie appeared at his side and glared at him.

"What was that?" snarled Rosalie.

"Uhmm nothing at all dear," stammered Emmett. Rosalie just shook her head, grabbed Emmett by the ear, and proceeded to drag him back to the house. Alice and Bella both laughed at the hilarious sight. When they were far enough away Alice turned back to Bella and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Isabella." said Alice. Bella grinned and pulled Alice to her and hugged her.

"I love you too Alice Cullen. More then you know." Alice smiled and pressed her lips to Bella's once more.

"Hey don't make me come out there again!" came Emmett's voice.

"Shut up you annoyingly strong vampire!" yelled Bella. Alice just laughed and took Bella's hand.

"Come on love. Let's go win this Easter egg hunt." Hands entertained, the couple began to make their way to the Cullen household where the rest of the family stood standing. Bella smiled and she realized she had finally found a family that she truly belonged to and a love that would last for eternity.

**A/N-Alright it's a little after Easter but I kinda wanted to post it anyways! Review are appreciated!**


End file.
